The Petrova Twins
by lurkinq
Summary: Katherine and Elena Pierce, are twin sisters, born in Bulgaria in 1473. What would life be like if Elena helped break Klaus' curse in 1492? How would this change the story? Read and find out. (I'm really bad at descriptions, give it a chance please)


Prolouge: Where is all began

**April 6, 1492**

_The Petrova twins had recently found out that they were not held as guests in the lovely Mikaelson manor, but as sacrifices to resurface the hybrid state of Lord Niklaus. They had made a plan, a plan to escape. Their main goal was to leave the city by nightfall, it did not matter if they brought nothing with them, they just wanted to be safe in each other's arms, grow up, get married, have children and die in peace- not in a bloody ritual.. The twins looked down to the amount of money they had that was put in a small pouch._

_"It is not enough, sister. We'll be homeless orphans withoutnmoney, we'll have no where to go." Eleniana stated. They were in a small antechamber, that connected their rooms together._

_"But it is our only chance, if we seize to take it.. we will both be dead by the next full moon" Katerina defended._

_The sisters looked at each other once more, nodding their heads. These Petrova twins were very close to each other, they only had each other. After Katerina was exiled by her own family to England, Eleniana chose to stay with her. Eleniana knew the consequences, siding with her sister would make her father furious, but she did it anyways. Even if it meant that she too, would be exiled and never see her family, she would do it for her sister._

_ "We leave in roughly an hour, get ready" Katerina told her sister in a soft whisper as they embraced in each other's arms like it was the last time they would be able to do so. _

_Before they departed to their separate chambers, Katerina spoke once more "And sister.. if anything happens, I want you to run as fast as you can." _

_Eleniana agreed by saying "We will find each other again." With that being said, they both departed._

* * *

"Katerina!" Eleniana screamed as she entered the cottage where her sister had been staying. Eliana had heard someone scream and ran to the direction of the voice.

After Lord Elijah took Eleniana out of Lord Niklaus' arms, he ran, speeding up stopping when he no longer heard Niklaus screaming. Eleniana did what she was told, instructed by the kind Lord Elijah to find the small cottage for refuge. She had been told that Katerina was also in the cottage. She ran as fast as she could, she was covered in dirt, bruises, scratches and her dress was ripped all caused by an eagerness to see her sister. Katerina, her twin, had gotten a head start.

_"Katerina, run!" Eleniana screamed at her sister. The plan of the two sisters had been made true, only to be caught by one of the maids in the kitchen who saw them trying to sneak out. The maid quickly informed Lord Niklaus, who was now outraged.__Katerina had been looking for her sister only to see her in the hands of the Original vampire, Lord Niklaus. _

_"Im not going without you" Katerina hissed back at her sister. "I'm not leaving you."_

_"You have to go! or we'll both be dead!" Lord Niklaus' men were approaching her. "Katerina, Go!" with that said, Katerina ran as fast as she could._

_Whilst running for her life, Katerina bumped into Lord Elijah "Please my Lord, I wish not to die. Klaus has my sister!" she pleaded as she was now sweating and panting._

_"Katerina, listen closely, there is a cottage nearby. Tell them you were sent by me, you will be safe.. I promise" Lord Elijah explained to Katerina as he cupped her cheeks. _

_"What about my sister?" she asked. But, it was too late. Lord Elijah had run through the forest with his vampire speed. Katerina ran for her life stumbling along the way. She made it to the cozy home and knocked on the door desperately._

When she entered the room, Eleniana stood frozen at the spot,she has never seen anything more horrifying than this. Tears escaped from her eyes as she processed the reality that she was seeing. Eleniana cupped both of her hands to her mouth as she let out a pained scream. She ran over to her sister who was now hanging near a window sill, the rope tied around her neck, leaving her hanging body limp. A wooden chair was laying on the floor near the feet of her sister.

She quickly grabbed the knife that Rose was holding, and started cutting the rope that was holding her sister's body. Eleniana was crying, her vision was blurring and she felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't see very well pooling, the tears that were pooling in her eyelids again and again seemed to be the cause of it. She heard a loud 'plopping' sound and dropped the knife.

Eleniana ran to her sister who was now on the floor laying down. She knelt down beside her body as she removed the rope that was tied around her beloved twin sister's neck. Eleniana sat down next to her and looked for a pulse. There was no sign of life in her.

The realization of this fact struck pain throughout Eleniana's body.

She looked at the cold and lifeless body who was her sister. Eleniana cried and watched her tears fall as it landed on her sister's chest. She tucked the few strands of hair on Katerina's face behind her ear as she said "What have you done, Katerina?"

_Katerina was pushed in a small room by the home owner, Rose. She leaned against a wall, head and body resting. She found a knife. If she was going to die, she would want to do it on her own will. She would want to die with dignity rather being murdered by a monster. _

_She stabbed herself in the stomach and let out a whimper. She watched as her blood spread across her dress. Rose went in the room to check on her, only to find a strong scent of blood._

_Rose approached her and saw what she had done. "When did this happen?" she questioned desperately._

_"In the woods, I tripped" Katerina tried to make up a lie._

_"That's a lie, I would have smelled it" she stated as she grabbed the knife beside Katerina. Rose looked at Katerina with a questioned look. She looked at the poor young girl, bleeding and in pain._

_"I would rather die than go back to Klaus, please just let me die." Katerina pleaded. Rose thought she was doing the right thing, and bit her wrist to feed it to Katerina._

_"Please no, NO!" she screamed before Rose healed her with her blood. Rose watched as Katerina struggled to get her wrist of of her mouth. Rose pulled away her wrist knowing it was already working. Before leaving the room,Rose looked back at Katerina only to find her glaring at her and breathing heavily._

_But, being the cunning and smart woman she is, Katerina had a back up plan._

There was a long pause before Eleniana broke out in a loud plead "My dear sister, please wake up! I need you." but deep down, Eleniana knew she was never coming back.

She looked up to see Lord Elijah and Rose standing in front of her with tears threatening to fall. "Why would she do this?" you asked Lord Elijah as he bent down next to you. He held your hand and spoke "Let me take her" Eleniana was reluctant, but she knew it was for the best. She kissed her dear sister's forehead for the last time and smiled. This smile that she put on her face was not a happy one, it was sad, melancholic. She smiled because she knew that her sister would be in a much better place away from the running, the cruelty and the madness of the world.

"Sleep well Katerina. I hope you'll be happy, away from this world." she whispered.

Eleniana stood up as Lord Elijah took Katerina's limp and pale body off of the floor. Rose embraced the poor girl and whispered "you will be okay."

Poor Eleniana did not believe a single word she said. She was know forced to live without her other half, she was so young, so beautiful, so naive. She knew she could not run anymore. She would do what Lord Niklaus wanted her to do. She wanted to die to avoid conflict. She longed to be in peace with her beloved sister.

Lord Niklaus walked in, a horrified expression planted on his face. Hey eyed Katerina's body in the hands of his older brother, then he eyed Katerina's younger twin sister. He walked towards her and wiped the tear that fell down her face. "I didn't want it to end like this, you know" he stated.

"Then what did you want my Lord? " she said in an accusatory tone "Did you want her to die as you drained every ounce of blood in her body? Did you want her to leave me just like that?" she questioned the almighty and ever-dangerous Lord Klaus.

"I understand that you're mad. I know what it's like to lose a sibling.." Klaus trailed off as he looked Eleniana in the eye. "You can still be with your sister you know, help me break my curse and you'll be with Katerina" He said as he lifted her chin, so he was able to study her face.

Eleniana simply nodded, too tired and too sad to speak.

"Now, lets get you home." he told her with such grief. If Eleniana didn't know that Klaus was a selfish bastard, then she would have almost believed his soft face and melancholic eyes.

Klaus held his hand for Eleniana to reach, but Eleniana simply walked passed him. Following the trail of Lord Elijah instead.

**A/n: Pronunciation of names: please be reminded that each country has a different accent and since Katherine and Elena (in my story) are Bulgarian the way you pronouce their names are different.**

**Katerina = kah-teh-ree-nuh **

**Eleniana = eh-leh-nee-ah-nuh**

**Petrova = peh-troh-vah**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to the hit CW show "The Vampire Diaries" and it's creators. producers and directors.**_


End file.
